Bird Watcher
by anubislover
Summary: When dealing with a Steinadler, it's always best to trust your gut. Marie Kessler finds this difficult, mainly because one Farley Kolt keeps making her stomach do annoying little flip-flops, despite probably being the most arrogant man she's ever met. Rated T for safety and possibly future chapters.
1. Steinadler Stalker

This is my first _Grimm_ story. I was very disappointed with the lack of Farley Kolt/Marie fanfics, so I decided I'd quit hoping for one and just write one myself. I'm planning on making this a two or three-shot story, depending on the response I get. I can't promise when chapter 2 will come out, but hopefully you'll enjoy this. Read and Review, please!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Grimm_. If I did, Titus Welliver would be a series regular. Seriously, Kolt had better not be dead! He's too awesomely sexy to die!

Steinadler Stalker

Marie Kessler was not having a particularly good night. First, she'd gotten a B on her essay on Grimm's fairy tales, with her professor commenting, "While you have some interesting theories, you treat them more like real crime stories and less like cautionary tales." Then she'd spent so much time attempting to translate one of her ancestor's accounts on a Mucielago that she nearly forgot to do her homework, and now on her nightly patrol she managed to stumble into a group of Schakals. While she'd managed to take down two of them with only a few bruises and scratches, the one she was chasing was really starting to get on her nerves.

Still, she could see a clearing up ahead, and she knew the creature couldn't run forever. It would have to turn and fight her, and the clearing would give him the best opportunity for that. Steeling herself for the inevitable confrontation, she pulled out her crossbow, ready to take on whatever lay before her. Of course, when she actually made it into the clearing, she was greeted by a very different sight from what she was expecting.

Instead of the large Schakal waiting to pounce, she saw him lying unconscious on the ground, an equally large man standing over him. She took a brief moment to study him. He was about 6'1" and definitely well-built. He likely either worked out a lot or, if the creature on the ground was any indication, was a trained fighter. The silvery moonlight made it hard to tell the exact color of his hair, but she guessed it was either black or dark brown. Hearing her footsteps, the man looked up, and she managed to keep her breath from catching in her throat. He was certainly handsome, with a high forehead, prominent nose, strong jaw, and thin lips quirked into a likely permanent smirk. She was never the type to care about a guy's looks, but she had to admit, his pale, piercing eyes made her stomach flip a bit.

Of course, that feeling disappeared when his handsome features contorted and his nose became a beak, his skin developed a dusting of feathers, and pale eyes became a deadly gold. Her crossbow was pointed right at his throat the second she realized what he was. She recognized this creature from her books, and she was not taking any chances.

The man held up his hands in a hopefully placating manner. His face quickly shifted back. "Whoa! Easy, Beautiful. I was just trying to help."

Marie slowly took a couple steps closer. She hadn't had as much practice shooting as she should have and she did not want to risk missing what would likely be her one shot if things got hairy. "I didn't need your help, Steinadler, and I certainly don't appreciate complete strangers getting in the way of my hunt."

"Believe me, I know you can handle yourself." He took a step forward, pausing when she tensed up. "Though to be fair, you're still a bit of an amateur."

She bristled a bit. "Oh? And what makes you say that?"

"Well, for one," with a sudden lurch he knocked the crossbow out of her hand and twisted her arm around her back. "Crossbows are more effective at long range. You'd be better off keeping your distance if you want to threaten someone with one of those." He caught her other arm when she tried to bash her elbow back into his ribs. "See? Rookie mistake. I'd say you've only been a Grimm for maybe a year, year and a half tops."

"Get off me!" she growled. His hold was excruciatingly tight, and she could feel his entire body pressed against her petite figure like a wall of hard muscle.

"Don't worry, I will. But first, how about we take a deep breath, settle down, and call a truce? I'm not here to hurt you."

She did as he said and relaxed her tense muscles. His hold loosened in response. Of course, Marie was smart enough to use the opportunity to wrench her recently ensnared elbow loose and knock it back into his ribs. It might not have had the impact she'd wanted, but the resulting grunt of pain and release of her other arm was enough for her.

He watched her carefully as she twisted away from him. He gingerly prodded his ribs, pleased that nothing seemed broken. "Ok, I'll give you this; you're a tough little thing."

She glared at him, rubbing her arm. "Don't patronize me."

"Honey, I was just trying to give you some sound advice." His smirk returned as he looked her up and down. "Be a shame if someone like you died from her own carelessness."

Her cheeks turned pink, though she wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or from the way he was almost caressing her with his eyes. "Oh shut up! What would you know anyway?"

His smirk became bolder. "About fighting or you? Because when it comes to you, I know your name is Marie Kessler, you're 21, attend Bard College on a scholarship, work part-time at the local library, you live with your sister, Kelly, you like long walks in the park at night armed with a knife and a crossbow—"

Her eyes widened in horror and her hand shot to her knife. "Have you been stalking me?"

He held up his hands again. No need to piss off the pretty Grimm more than necessary, right? "More like looking out for you. When I heard there was a new Grimm in town I figured I'd take a look. You know, make sure you weren't the kind that goes after every creature whether they've actually done anything or not."

She huffed, offended. "I only go after the bad ones."

"So I've seen." His smirk shifted a bit, becoming more of a pleased smile, like she's earned his approval or something. It annoyed her almost as much as the smirk had.

A thought dawned on her. "I'm almost afraid to ask what else you've seen."

"Well, I do have some pretty impressive eyes. I can see quite a bit when it suits me." He winked. "Lucky for you I'm not that kind of guy."

"Luckier for you. If you were I'd cut out those impressive eyes of yours right now and use them as golf balls."

"Ouch. Good thing I like a feisty woman."

"You've been stalking me, got in the way of my hunt, and nearly broke my arm. Feisty barely scratches the surface of what I am right now."

He actually seemed annoyed at her accusations. "Hey, it wasn't stalking; it was covertly gathering Intel."

"Well whatever it was I want you to stop!" Marie was ready to snap. Before this moment she'd had no idea anyone, man or Wesen, could be this infuriating!

He paused for a moment, thinking. Then he grinned a bit wider. "Tell you what, I'll make you a deal; we settle this like all Grimm and Wesen do. We fight it out. You say you're not a rookie? Then come at me. If you can beat me, or even just hold me off for ten minutes, I'll leave town and never come near you or anyone you know again. But if I beat you, I get to take you out to dinner tomorrow night. My treat. Deal?"

She blinked. "You're serious?"

"As the grave, Beautiful."

She weighed her options. He father had always said it was best to trust your gut when dealing with Steinadlers. The problem was, for the first time her gut was being very uncooperative, wiggling about like a ball of snakes and flipping every which way. He made her uneasy and strangely on edge, but not entirely because he was dangerous. But he had admitted to stalking her, and she couldn't risk him going after her or anyone she cared about. Besides, if she lost it was just one date, right?

Decision made, she looked him dead in the eye. "Fine. You've got yourself a deal, Steinadler."

He actually looked genuinely surprised, but also happy. His eyes flashed gold. "Then the clock starts…" he glanced at his watch, "now!"

As soon as the word came out of his mouth Marie charged, knife drawn and ready to take him down. She may only kill the bad ones, but she was perfectly willing to maim an annoying Wesen stalker. Unfortunately, said stalker was ready for her, dodging her sharp blade with ease, knocking her hand back every time she tried to punch him, and twisting away from every kick. The worst part was that it was embarrassingly obvious that she was outmatched and he was just toying with her, if his cocky grin was anything to go by. But she was determined not to let it get to her. After all, she didn't have to beat him, just hold him off for ten minutes. Then he'd leave and she'd never have to see him again, and she could forget this whole night happened. She could forget this mysterious man, with his dark hair, toned arms, and sexy smirk…

The direction of her thoughts startled her for a moment, causing her to hesitate for half a second. It was all the Steinadler needed. Swatting the blade out of her hand, he once again twisted her arm behind her, his other arm winding around her throat. "Eyes on the prize, Beautiful," he whispered in her ear. "And I do believe I've got eyes on my prize right now."

She struggled for maybe half a minute before giving up. She wanted to keep fighting in hopes of at least buying herself the time she needed, but she knew when she was beat. She knew there was still at least another two minutes left on the clock and she didn't see the point of squirming in some guy's grip if it wasn't going to make a difference. Especially since she had the feeling the guy was probably enjoying himself.

"You win," she grumbled reluctantly, going slack in his grip.

She could practically feel him smirk next to her ear. "Good. Though credit where it's due, you fight like a hellcat! Actually had me on the ropes for a minute there."

She wasn't sure if he was being honest or just trying to get into her good graces, but she breathed a little easier when he let her go.

He checked his watch. "I gotta go, but I'll pick you up at your house around seven. Wear something nice, I've got reservations for two at Belvedere Mansion."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You already have reservations? How long have you been planning this?"

"Honestly? Probably a week or so, but I've got a few connections so I was able to make the reservations this morning."

Marie sighed, rubbing her temples in hopes of staving off her oncoming headache. Dear lord, just what was she getting herself into? "Can I at least know my stalker's name?"

He smirked, causing her heart to flutter just a little bit, before slinging the still-unconscious Schakal over his shoulder and walking towards the trees. But before he disappeared into the darkness he called over his shoulder, "Farley Kolt."

Standing in the dimly lit clearing, Marie listened as his footsteps faded into the distance. So many questioned tumbled around her head, but she was most surprised at the one that stood out the most.

_What am I going to wear?_

XXX

So, there you go! I know Marie isn't insanely tough like she was in the pilot, but I figured this was the beginning of her Grimm career, and since we know, like, nothing about her background I figured I could take a little bit of artistic license with it. I am happy about how I wrote Kolt, though. I've watched "Three Coins in a Fuschbau" at least a dozen times, and while he was serious, he was also pretty snarky and cocky. I figured he was probably even more so when he was younger, and I just had so much fun thinking of what he would say that would be both flirty and would tick Marie off. However, a warning to all you readers: stalking isn't sexy. Covertly gathering intelligence, however, is, lol!

Either way I hope you enjoyed, and if you did please let me know by reviewing! Also be sure to let me know if you have any suggestions either for changes, their date, or how Marie's sister will react. Yes, Kelly will be in the next chapter, and while I have an idea on how she's going to be, she's such an unknown character that I'd love for other people's input. Thanks!


	2. Becomming a Swan

Hello again! I'm so glad I've been getting such positive feedback on this fic! I'm especially shocked because I don't typically go for obviously cannon pairings, but I suppose this one's obscure enough that my brain is willing to accept it, lol! Either way, I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think of it!

Disclaimer: If I owned Grimm we wouldn't have to wait until the end of the summer for new episodes. Seriously, I feel like I have nothing to do on my Friday nights anymore!

Becoming a Swan

As soon as she walked in the front door Marie let out a scream of frustration.

Kelly glanced up from her homework. "Rough night?" Her books were spread out across the dining room table, her essay on child development roughly two-thirds finished. Since becoming Grimms, the sisters had stuck to a schedule that allowed them to patrol on alternating nights. As Marie put it, it gave them time to rest up from injuries and catch up on sleep. Kelly maintained Marie only incorporated it was so they could actually get their homework done every other night.

Marie ignored the snarky comment. "When I get my hands on him, oh he is going to pay dearly!"

Now Kelly was really intrigued. It wasn't often Marie came home this riled up. "What happened? Did the Schakal you were looking for get away?"

She threw off her jacket in a huff. "No, I got two of them, but the third one was down by the time I caught up with him. And now I'm stuck on some date with a snarky, egotistical jackass who's been practically stalking me! My life could not suck any worse right now!"

Kelly stared after her as she stomped up the stairs. And despite her best efforts, she couldn't stop herself from calling after her.

"Is he cute?"

Her only response was the sound of a slamming door.

XXX

The next morning, Kelly refused to make pancakes until she had her answer.

"Seriously, Kelly, what does it matter? The guy tricked me into going out with him tonight. His looks are hardly important right now," Marie grumbled, pouring herself a cup of coffee. Despite sleeping in until almost noon she was exhausted, mainly because she'd been too keyed up by thoughts of Farley Kolt to get a decent night's rest. _I've known him less than a day and already he's messing up my life,_ she thought, irritably stirring in a spoonful of sugar.

"It matters because if you're going to be stuck starring at a guy sitting across from you all night, it's better if he's easy on the eyes."

"He's a Steinadler. He's a giant bird of prey shaped like a man. I hardly consider that _cute_," she said crossly as she took a sip of coffee.

Smirking, Kelly started mixing the batter. "You're right. Gorgeous would probably be a better word, right?"

Marie wasn't sure if she was more annoyed at the coffee sprayed over her favorite pajamas, or the fact that she couldn't think of anything to say that would prove her wrong.

XXX

"Can you believe the nerve of him, though? I swear, the next time I see him I'll—"

"Go on a date with him because that's the deal and you aren't the type to break promises," Kelly interrupted, not even looking up from sharpening her knife. After Marie had explained how the Steinadler had been watching her for at least a week and had practically tricked her into being his date, she'd been much more sympathetic. The problem was the complaining had continued for the past four hours and she was getting sick of her sister's constant whining. "Honestly, Marie, it's just a date."

She glared at her. "Just a date? Ok, let's focus less on the fact that I'm going on a date and more on the fact that I've got a Steinadler, a very well trained one, mind you, admittedly stalking me."

Kelly gave her a mischievous grin. "We could, but that's not nearly as entertaining."

"Kelly, focus."

"I am focused. Look, it sucks that you're pretty much being forced into this, but you didn't have to accept his challenge. He was obviously better, but your bruised ego got the best of you and now you're paying for it." At the defeated look on her sister's face she became a bit more compassionate. "On the plus side, it's not like we don't know anything about him."

Marie slumped onto the couch in resignation. "I just met him last night. What information could I possibly have on Farley Kolt?"

Kelly put down the knife as her finger started twirling her short brown curls thoughtfully. "Nothing on him specifically, but we have plenty on Steinadlers, which is a start. Let's review; they are typically associated with the military, so it's safe to assume that would be the reason he's such a good fighter. We also know they have exceptional eyesight, even some night vision, so it's pretty obvious he doesn't need to be close to you to watch you. Also you're not exactly oblivious to your surroundings, so he must be pretty damn stealthy. And most importantly, Steinadlers are known for being noble."

"What does that have to do with him stalking me?"

"Duh! Why would someone from a race renown for being noble stalk you?"

Her brow furrowed in consideration. "He said he wanted to find out what kind of Grimm I am."

"Exactly! He wanted to see if you were dangerous. He could have killed you last night. Hell, he probably could have killed you or me or anyone else we care about this past week, but he kept his distance, only to approach you now. And what does he do? He offers to buy you dinner."

"So you're saying I should trust him?" She really needed Kelly's opinion on this. Her own stomach was still unreliable, as it had decided sometime last night that it wanted to start dancing a samba every time she so much as thought about Kolt.

Kelly gave a small smile. "I'm saying for a stalker he's been pretty nice."

Her eyes widened in shock. "You're actually for me dating a Steinadler?"

"Honestly, I'd rather you date someone without feathers, but I suppose I'll just have to accept the fact that my goody-two-shoes, stuffy librarian big sister is becoming a rebel."

Marie actually chuckled. "Oh shut up. It's just one date."

"Exactly. So quit worrying about the guy and start worrying about tonight. Go take a bath; you can even use my spa kit. In fact, you _will_ use my kit and my scented bubble bath. While you do that, I'm going to raid your closet and try to find something that makes you _not_ look like a librarian."

XXX

As she lay in the bath, the soft scent of strawberries filling the tiled room, Marie couldn't stop her mind from wandering. Why was she making such a big deal over this? She'd been on a few dates before, even had a boyfriend once or twice, but here she was over-reacting like a girl who had just been asked to prom by the hottest guy in school. It was one date. He'd pick her up, buy her dinner, probably make more annoying comments, bring her home, and then she could get on with her life.

_He's hardly my type anyway, _she thought. Most of the boys she'd gone out with were the exact opposite of Kolt; sweet, nerdy boys who she could beat in a fight with her eyes closed. Normal boys who didn't know about Blutbaden or crossbows or Wolfsbane. Boys she could have nice, normal conversations with about books and movies and homework. Safe boys that wouldn't understand what she and her sister went through every night, hunting the bad ones and protecting innocent humans and Wesen from the darker creatures.

_But maybe that's the problem,_ her treacherous brain threw back. _They were boys; boys who didn't understand you or your duty. You need someone who can go head to head with you mentally and physically. Someone who can take what you dish out and who you won't have to worry about breaking if you hold him too tight. You need a deep, baritone voice that challenges you, not a falsetto that doesn't have a clue. You need big arms, sharp eyes, and a sexy smile. You don't need a boy; you need a Man. And you've gotta admit, if last night is anything to go by, Farley Kolt is most definitely a Man._

_Oh shut up!_ She shot back. _He's annoying, egotistical, and most importantly, dangerous._

_You face danger every night. You can't handle a little more?_

Marie bit her lip. That was the problem; he was the kind of danger she wasn't sure she could handle. He made her tense; just the thought of him caused her heart to pound and adrenaline to pump through her veins like she was in a fight. But at the same time, her skin prickled in a not entirely unpleasant way when she thought about how he'd looked at her, or the confident timbre of his voice. Most of all, she couldn't stop the way heat pooled him her belly whenever she recalled just how close he had been when he had her in that hold. His breath had been hot against her neck, lips nearly brushing her ear as he called her "Beautiful." It certainly didn't help that he'd held her so tight she could feel the defined muscles of his chest and arms through his dark shirt.

If she didn't hate him so much she might actually find him attractive.

"Marie, get out of the tub before you get all pruney!" Kelly called through the door.

Grateful for the break from her thoughts, Marie quickly dried off and wrapped herself in her fuzzy blue robe. Strolling into her room, she found it to be a mess of clothes as Kelly had apparently decided to tear her closet apart in search for a dress.

"That's it, Marie. After this I am taking you shopping. How do you not even own a Little Black Dress? Every woman needs a Little Black Dress! It's practically standard issue."

"I have a black dress."

"Yeah, that insultingly unflattering thing you wore to Mom's funeral. When you leave tonight, I'm burning it. Seriously, I'm giving it a Viking funeral." She sighed as she gestured to the now very messy floor. Marie made a mental note to make Kelly clean up the room before going on patrol. "I've pulled out every dress in your closet. We've got your grey prom dress, a pink, frilly monstrosity that I think you wore for Halloween once, and the funeral dress of frumpiness." Kelly shook her head, almost ashamed of her sister.

Marie winced. "Somehow, I don't think the prom dress would be appropriate, and I definitely don't need him calling me Glinda all night."

"Yeah, and you and I haven't been the same size since I got taller in high school, so my clothes are out. I've decided it's time to take drastic measures." She solemnly handed Marie a hanger, the clothing underneath covered in protective plastic. "She'd want you to wear it."

Marie's jaw dropped. Sapphire blue chiffon shimmered as soon as it was released from its plastic cocoon. It had a plunging neckline and short, sheer, wispy sleeves that fluttered about like butterfly wings. The length was moderate; not too short, not too long. It had been Mom's favorite dress.

She glared at Kelly accusingly. "You went into Mom's closet?" It had been an unspoken rule that no one touched their mother's things since she died almost two years ago. In fact, no one but their dad even went into her room, and he was barely home as it was. His job required for him to travel a lot, but the girls suspected he did it voluntarily so he wouldn't have to deal with his empty bed or his two daughters that were, for the most part, her spitting image. Mom had often said that when they were old enough she was expecting her girls to borrow her dresses, but the blue one was reserved only for the most special occasions. And now Kelly was telling her to wear it for her date. It was blasphemy.

The sad look in Kelly's eyes kept her from yelling at her.

"Marie," she said, blinking away what Marie suspected to be a tear, "I know it hurts. It hurts me too. But Mom loved this dress, and I know she'd want you to wear it. We can't let it gather dust in the closet forever, right?"

Biting her lip, Marie had to admit she was right. She knew Mom would be horrified if she found out that her girls had rather let the dress gather dust and moths than wear it themselves. She looked Kelly dead in the eye. "That Steinadler has no idea just how lucky he is."

She laughed, tension leaving the air. "Got that right. Now put it on while I find you some glass slippers, Cinderella."

Slipping on the dress, Marie had to admit that it was an amazing fit. The fabric clung to her just right and was cut off just above the knee, making her feel sophisticated and even a little bit sexy. It was a major change from the worn jeans, baggy sweaters, and ankle-length skirts that made up the majority of her wardrobe. Kelly was right; the dress would be perfect. However, when she turned to admire herself in the mirror, she immediately changed her mind.

Kelly was surprised to find the door locked when it wasn't just minutes before. "Marie? You alright in there?"

"I am not coming out!" was the muffled reply.

She sighed. "Marie, if you don't open this door in five seconds I'm picking the lock and dragging you out."

"I'll climb out through the window."

"Great plan, then the neighbors can see you instead of just me."

A resigned groan and the click of the lock were like music to Kelly's ears. "Fine, but I do not recall this dress being this low cut when Mom wore it."

The cut was fairly low, giving whoever was looking a decent view of Marie's chest, but Kelly felt she was overreacting. She had far worse in her own closet. "It doesn't show your bra or anything, and it's not like it's down to your bellybutton, so relax. Besides, most cocktail dresses made after the forties have a low neckline." She smirked. "Of course, you'd know this if you actually wore something that wasn't fit for a convent."

"Oh ha ha. Now the stalker's going to be ogling me even more."

"Chill out, Virgin Marie. I found you some shoes that won't break your ankles and some jewelry to match. Now c'mon, I need to do your hair."

Marie rolled her eyes as she allowed herself to be tugged back into the bathroom. "You are enjoying this way too much."

Kelly gently shoved her onto a little stool in front of the mirror. "Probably, but how often have we been able to act like girls lately?"

Staring at her sister's reflection as she started to comb her wavy cocoa hair, she gave a sympathetic smile. "I know it's been tough, but at least we both ended up with the sight. I don't think I could've made it this long alone."

"You certainly wouldn't have gotten your homework done, that's for sure," Kelly joked through a mouthful of pins. Methodically she stared twisting and pinning up the long strands, giving her the same intense focus she gave her research. Marie was naturally studious, but when something caught Kelly's attention she kept at it until it was either finished or destroyed.

Looking at herself, she started having doubts again. "Do you really think I should go through with this?"

"Look, if you're that worried I've got a dagger that'll fit in your purse."

"Thanks," she chuckled. "Sorry, I guess I'm just nervous."

"Well, I'd have to hit you if you weren't nervous. But when was the last time you went on a date? Freshman year with what's-his-name?"

"Freddy Thelen. He was in my art history class."

Kelly rolled her eyes as she inserted another pin. "Yeah, him. I know you like 'em smart, Marie, but that boy was beyond geeky. I could have snapped him in two. I mean sure, he was nice, but what did you two actually talk about?"

"Honestly? No idea."

"Exactly! The conversation couldn't have been that great if you can't even remember the topic! And he lasted what, a month?"

Marie rolled her eyes, recalling that debacle. "Not even that. I think it was three weeks. Tops." He had been freaked out by her encyclopedic knowledge of medieval weaponry. It wasn't her fault that even though she hadn't yet become a Grimm her mother still insisted the girls read up on their family history.

She snorted. "Face it, Marie; you need to stop dating boys and start taking interest in Men."

Marie was shocked at her statement. How was it that Kelly managed to say exactly what she had been trying to deny in the tub? Had she developed telekinesis? _Nah, probably just one of those annoying little sister skills. They say what you're thinking without even knowing it._

Undeterred by her silence, Kelly gave her a generous misting of hairspray. "Just remember: don't jump his bones until the second date."

Face turning redder than a poinsettia, Marie attempted to take a swing at her, but Kelly quickly dodged. Pausing to admire her handiwork, she whistled. "Not to toot my own horn or anything, but, _damn_ I'm good!"

Marie took the distraction to swiftly smack her sister upside the head. She then looked in the mirror and silently admitted she was right. Her hair was up in an elegant bun with a few strands curled around her face. She felt more grown up and beautiful than she'd been before. "Wow. You sure you don't want to be a beautician instead of a teacher?"

Kelly laughed, rubbing her head. Marie had a mean swing. "No way. I like kids too much. Besides, teaching leaves more time for patrolling, plus nobody questions me reading fairy tales all the time. I'm assuming you can do your own jewelry and make-up?"

Marie rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that night. "I'll manage. You sure you don't need my help tonight?" They always patrolled together on Saturdays, unless Kelly had a date with her current boyfriend, Reed Burkhart. Marie mentally wondered just how long he'd last. "There have been some rumors about a gang of Skalengeck roaming around."

"Oh, you are not getting out of this so easily. You've patrolled alone when I've ditched you for a boy. I figure it's only fair I return the favor. I'll get the dagger, you make yourself look sharp."

Kelly laughed as she dodged the tube of lipstick that flew out the door as punishment for her horrible pun.

XXX

About ten minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Ask not for whom the bell tolls," Kelly called out.

"Just answer the door. I'll be down in a minute."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll distract him so you can make your grand entrance!" Kelly hollered back. She chuckled as she took the opportunity to sneak a peek at him through the peephole. She blinked in surprise. Gorgeous had definitely been the right word for him. If he weren't a Steinadler, she'd probably be jealous. Taking a moment to compose herself, she casually opened the door. "Farley Kolt?"

He gave her a charming smile. "At your service. Is she ready?"

She returned it with a sweet smile of her own. "Just putting on the finishing touches, which I guess leaves us time to talk. Now, I'm only going to tell you this once, Steinadler," she said, stepping close to him as her smile morphed into a glare, "if anything happens to my big sister, I will track you down, beat you to death with a shovel, then use it to bury you. And Farley? I know the woods around here better than anyone; they'll never find your body. Clear?"

He at least had the good grace to step back. "Crystal."

"Perfect!" she chirped, back to being cheerful. "I'm Kelly, by the way."

"The pleasure's all mine." He shook her hand, but it didn't last long as he was soon distracted by a vision in blue descending the stairs. He whistled appreciatively. "You clean up nice, Beautiful."

Marie found her smile wasn't quite as forced as she'd expect, and she was pretty sure her blush wasn't entirely from embarrassment. "Thanks. I suppose you don't look so bad either." It was kind of nice seeing him in decent light. She hated to admit it, but he definitely looked good. His black hair was short and neat, his dark grey suit fit him exceptionably well, and he was cradling a bouquet of pink and white striped lilies and a small plastic box containing a single blue flower.

He handed her the bouquet. "For you. Stargazer lilies, signifying ambition. And, because I figured you probably didn't think I was presumptuous enough, a Bachelor's Button for your hair."

She managed to hold back the snarky comment that attempted to make its way to her lips mainly due to the shock and irritation at the sight of the flower. It was beautiful flower, but it was, much to her chagrin, almost the exact same shade of blue as her dress. Had he been spying on her tonight, too?

Kolt held up his hands, much like he had in the forest. He had the feeling she wanted to take more than a few swings at him. "I swear, I did not know what you were going to wear tonight. I've just seen you wear blue a lot, so I figured there was a decent chance it would match your dress. Cross my heart." He gave her what was probably supposed to be an apologetic smile, but it was kind of ruined by Kelly's laughter.

"Let's just go, alright?" Marie growled, shrugging on a coat and handing Kelly the bouquet. "Put these in water, will you?"

"Sure, but only if you were the Bachelor's Button," she teased.

_Don't kill your little sister, don't kill your little sister, _her brain chanted. "Fine, just try not to kill my flowers like you did that fake fern last month."

Kelly actually blushed. "It wasn't even alive in the first place!"

"Which just makes it all the more impressive that you managed to kill it."

Kolt quietly watched the exchange with amusement. He'd seen the two women tease each other during his surveillance, but having a front row seat to the show was so much better than watching from the mezzanine. Those flowers had definitely been a good idea.

"Just go already!" Kelly grumbled, seemingly defeated.

Marie simply smirked and put the flower in her hair, spirits lifted from her victory over the terror that is the little sister. Kolt chuckled and offered her his arm, which, after a moment of deliberation, she cautiously took, allowing him to lead her towards his black car. He was even enough of a gentleman to open the door for her.

As she got in, though, Kelly called out one last parting remark. "And remember, Marie; don't jump his bones until the second date!"

Marie could only bury her red face in her hands as her date nearly collapsed to the ground laughing.

XXX

So, that was chapter 2. I know, it was long and girly and didn't have nearly enough Kolt/Marie, but I promise that the next chapter will be bubbling over with fluffiness and tension and snarkiness. And sorry if Kelly seemed a little too laid back about the whole thing. I don't have a sister myself, so I kind of had to assume that one's probably more vibrant younger sister would be amused by the idea of her straight-and-narrow big sister going on a date with someone who clearly annoys her. Besides, I did put it under the Humor category, and someone had to play Devil's Advocate for Kolt. Otherwise I'd never be able to come up with a reason for the date to still go on! But I did try to show Kelly some respect and not make her some sort of bubble-headed valley girl. She cares about Marie, but she also thinks she takes things too seriously and needs to get out for things other than school and hunting. And if teasing the hell out of her about her date is what it takes to get her to lighten up, well you can be sure she'll pull every dirty trick in the book. Besides, until season 2 starts, no one can prove I'm making them out of character.

Also, for anyone wondering, Bachelor's Buttons means "anticipation" in flower meanings. Yes, I did that on purpose. Also thanks to Pajaro Nergo for the flower idea, it helped motivate me to write this faster. I usually don't update this quickly. For anyone else who has suggestions I'm all ears. If they sound good or at least amuse me enough I'll try to work them in. Please review to let me know what you think!


	3. Birds of a Feather

So, while the first 2 episodes of Season 2 have been awesome, they've kind of blown a bunch of things in this fic out of the water, canon-wise. For example, the sisters being in their teens when they became Grimms, or how their grandfather was a Grimm. Little things, so I'm not going to change things in previous chapters, but it does make this sort of AU. Still, I'm proud of this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it.

Also, I've decided that Farley is not dead. Until I see a body, he's alive. If Kelly could still be alive after an entire season of the show saying she's dead, so can Farley!

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Grimm, or any of the really hot guys that star in it, so yeah. That sucks.

Birds of a Feather

The ride to the restaurant was fairly uneventful. Marie sat in silence, occasionally glancing at her date, not sure whether to initiate small talk or not. Kolt, for his part, remained just as quiet, though he did snicker a bit when he caught her looking at him.

_Probably still laughing over Kelly's stupid comment_, she thought irritably. She did give him points for not bringing it up again, though.

They were promptly escorted to their table, and Marie found herself grateful that Kelly had insisted she dress up. While not overly crowded, there were enough people in fancy clothes that she knew she would have looked out of place without her sister's help. Not that she'd ever tell her that, of course.

And Kolt was acting surprisingly civil. He'd held open the door, pulled out her chair, and even hung up her coat. It was a little old fashioned, but it was at least the polite kind of old-fashioned.

The restaurant itself was definitely high-end. The soft lighting cast a golden glow over the red curtains and cream colored walls, while candles illuminated the small tables. Ribbons lined the top of the bar, so she had to assume the drink selection was pretty good. All in all, it was a beautiful place, and it was rather surprising that anyone would take her here for a first date.

_Hold it, Marie,_ she thought, brow slightly furrowing. _What's this "first date" crap? This is the only date I'm ever having with this arrogant, annoying—_

"Something the matter?" Kolt asked, noticing her irritable expression.

"Nothing," she lied. "Just a little worried about Kelly hunting on her own tonight."

He chuckled, opening his menu. "She'll be fine. If she's anything like you, I'm sure she can handle her own."

The menus were a bit of a shock. She knew it was a ritzy place, but some of the entrees she'd never even heard of. What exactly was bronzini? She was tempted to ask, but she didn't need either Kolt or the waiter thinking her more ignorant than they probably already did. Instead she decided to play it safe and ordered the chicken parmesan and some white wine. Kolt ordered the steak, medium-rare, and a dark beer.

They sat in silence for a moment just studying each other. It dawned on her that this was the first time she'd taken the chance to study him up close. In the car she'd done everything in her power to look straight ahead, just keeping his profile in her peripheral vision in case he tried something. Now she was actually taking the time to notice his eyes were a pale gray, and that he had what looked like a small dimple on his left cheek. Kolt seemed to be watching her just as closely, and she suddenly felt a bit self-conscious. Was her eyeliner smudged? Was her hair all right? She grabbed her purse and began digging through it in hopes of finding her seldom-used compact mirror. It was amazing how he was actually making her care about her appearance without even trying.

There it was, just under the knife. Just as she was taking it out, his voice startled her into almost dropping it.

"You don't need that you know."

"Need what?" _Did he see the knife? Damn, there goes the element of surprise!_

"The mirror. You look fine, so stop fidgeting. You never struck me as the type to check their reflection ever ten minutes, anyway," he said, his trademark smirk once again in place.

"I suppose you would know," she mumbled, letting the compact fall back into the depths of her purse. She tried not to notice that his smirk fell a bit, or that her stomach shifted unpleasantly at the sight.

The silence returned until their food arrived. Marie took a bite and had to admit it was pretty good, though her stomach was still twisting a bit from the awkwardness of the past few minutes.

"So, what kind of music are you into?" he asked, cutting into his steak.

She cut into the chicken a little harder than she meant to. "Don't you know that already? I mean, you're the one who's been stalking me." She didn't know why she was so irritable, except maybe that she was feeling incredibly out of place at an unfamiliar restaurant with a man, no, Steinadler, that knew far more about her than she knew about him and yet still had the _gall_ to ask her about something as normal as music as if this were a perfectly normal first date…ok, so maybe she did know.

"You are never gonna let that go, are you?" At her deadpan stare, he sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't just waltz up to you and introduce myself, but how was I supposed to know you wouldn't decapitate me at hello?"

"I told you—"

"You only go after the bad ones. Sure, I know that now, but I'm sure you can't blame me for being cautious."

She hated how she couldn't fault him on that, so she changed tactics. "How did you even find out about me, anyway?"

He gave a nonchalant shrug. "A buddy of mine told me a Grimm had been killed last year, and apparently her daughters had taken over the "family business," you might say. Figured it was worth a look."

"Why? Plenty of wesen don't even believe in us. How'd you know it wasn't some urban legend?"

"My uncle was killed by a Grimm. Damn right I believe in them."

Marie was suddenly back on her guard. "So this is some sort of elaborate plot for revenge?"

"What? No! Why would I…" He sighed and pinched his brow. This was obviously not how he'd wanted the conversation to go. "Look, I know it's hard for you to believe, but I really don't mean you any harm. Like you said, a lot of wesen don't believe in you. To find you I actually had to find someone who knew you existed. I ended up meeting an Eisbiber that told me about how you saved his life when some Skalengeck thugs tried to mug him. After that, I figured you couldn't be that bad."

She relaxed her guard and actually smiled. Mickey the Eisbiber was a good guy, and she was glad she'd helped him out. Sure, he'd been terrified at first, begging her not to cut off his head and whatnot, but once he realized she was actually more concerned with his well-being than his painful demise, he became one of her biggest supporters. "So, exactly how long did it take for you to reach that conclusion?"

Kolt shrugged again. "Oh, I figured it out by the second day or so."

"And yet you continued to stalk me."

He groaned and seemed to give up the illusion of being cool and collected. "Ok, fine! So maybe once I saw you and heard about what a great girl you are I couldn't get you out of my head. Maybe I started seeing you as a person instead of a Grimm and wanted to get to know you as such. Is that so wrong?" He took a swig of his beer, hoping to buy himself a few seconds to regroup. When he finished swallowing, Marie was still staring at him intently.

"So, of course, you couldn't just come up to me, introduce yourself, explain why you're here, and ask me out to coffee."

He blinked, as if the thought had never occurred to him. "Well, sure, I guess. If you want to be boring about it."

She stared at him for another few seconds before her face broke out in laughter. Realizing the ridiculousness of the whole situation, he couldn't help but join her.

Delicately wiping her eye, she treated him to a genuine smile. "Oh, I haven't laughed that hard in ages. And to answer your original question, I like classical music, the Beatles, and the Rolling Stones."

He blinked again but returned the grin. "Nice. Gotta love the Stones."

She took another bite of her food, chewing thoughtfully. Swallowing, she said, "You know, I'm kind of at a disadvantage here. You really do know more about me than I do about you, so I think it's only fair that I ask the questions for a while."

He made a great show of mulling it over. "Hmmm, it goes against my better judgment to give away too much personal information." He observed her intently, as if searching for some important sign hidden in the nuances of her face. Finally, he nodded to himself. "Yep, you're cute enough to risk it. But for every two questions you ask, I get to ask one. Deal?" He held out his hand.

She firmly shook it. "Deal."

"Fire away, toots."

She studied him for a moment. "Where are you from?"

"Connecticut originally, but I'm an army brat, so I've been around."

"What do you do?"

He gave a secretive smile. "I'm in the military, but my exact profession is classified. Sorry. So what's your favorite movie?"

"Hmmm, it's hard to pick just one. Probably _Monty Python and the Holy Grail,_ or maybe _The Great Gatsby._ What's yours?"

"Definitely the original Connery _Bond_ films, but my all-time favorite is _The Maltese Falcon_."

He was rewarded with an annoyed look. "Was that some lame joke?"

He chuckled. "Not at all. I enjoy a good mystery. It's one of the reasons you caught my eye. My turn."

"No it's not!"

He leaned back in his chair, lazy smirk still on his face. "Sure it is. You asked if I was joking, and I answered no. Ergo, my turn." He took another sip of his beer. "What do you like to do when you're not hunting or working?"

"Catching up on my homework." Maybe not entirely true, but she was feeling like being a bit contrary after his smug "you asked if I was kidding so it's my turn" response.

Kolt's eyebrow quirked up. "I said like to do, as in hobbies. Fun stuff."

"I'm surprised you don't know already."

"I can't watch you every minute of every day, Beautiful. As nice as that'd be, I do have other things to do."

She rolled her eyes a bit and sipped her wine. "Fine. I like to take walks and read. And yourself?"

"Listening to music, reading, and playing ball with my buddies."

She took a moment to ponder her next question. Aside from the interrogation about the stalking, they'd actually been mostly sticking to the typical first date questions. And despite it pissing her off earlier, she was starting to enjoy it. Still, this was an opportunity to ask a question she'd been rather curious about. She just hoped she didn't sound too silly asking it.

"Why do you call me "Beautiful" all the time?" At his look, she quickly attempted to clarify. "I mean, why do you keep calling me that instead of my name? I know you know it, but—"

The soft smile on his face made her heart stutter. "I call you "Beautiful" because you are probably the most stunning woman I have ever had the pleasure to meet." He stood up and offered his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Maybe it was the wine, or the music, or maybe it was that fact that he was giving her a genuine smile instead of a smirk, but she found herself taking his hand. "Yes."

They made their way to the small dance floor as a classic waltz filled the air. He gently placed a large hand on her waist and took the other, slowly moving to the music. He wasn't the world's best dancer, Marie was certain, but he earned points in her book for not stepping on her toes and keeping his hands in completely innocent places. Even if she was enjoying herself, she'd deck him if he thought he could use this opportunity to cop a feel.

She took a moment to study him a bit more. They were close, but not uncomfortably so, and she found herself noticing things she'd overlooked. His eyes, which she'd thought were just grey, actually had a bit of green in them. There also seemed to be a small scar at the edge of his jaw, probably caused by a knife. His hands were warm, too, the heat seeping through her dress and into her skin, but not uncomfortably so. Most boys she'd danced with in the past had sweaty palms that made her wonder how they didn't stain everything they touched.

His lips quirked a bit more at her scrutiny. "It's still your turn, you know."

She struggled to come up with something. "Um, what's your favorite food?"

"Hamburgers. Definitely burgers and fries."

"Then why'd you bring me here?"

If she wasn't so close she probably wouldn't have noticed the faint blush that touched his neck. "Quite frankly I just wanted to impress you. The food's good and it's worth seeing you in that dress, but I'd take burgers and a movie over this any day." He gave her a small twirl before reining her back into his arms. "So now you know my terrible secret."

She smirked. "You know, Kolt, for a guy who's been borderline stalking me, you really don't know me that well either. Burgers would have been great."

He rolled his eyes. "Figures. You can spend a week studying a woman, learning her habits and watching her every move, but when you actually go up and talk to her you realize you don't know a damn thing." His suddenly turned serious. "Which leads me to my next question; do you like being a Grimm?"

Marie almost froze mid-step, but Kolt's steady hand coaxed her to keep moving. "That's not a fair question."

"All's fair in love and war." It worried her that he didn't sound like he was joking.

She bit her lip. Did she like being a Grimm? What kind of question was that? Did she like the long nights of patrol and fights that left her bruised and sore the next day? Did she like how, after a particularly nasty fight with a Hexenbiest, her professor had pulled her aside and asked if someone was abusing her? Hell no! But that wasn't the point. It was something she had to do, her and Kelly both. She had to track down the bad ones, had to keep the innocent, human and wesen alike, safe.

Marie looked Kolt dead in the eye. "It doesn't matter if I like it or not. That's like asking if you like being a Steinadler. It's what I am, and I can't change it."

"But do you enjoy hunting and killing wesen?"

"No. That's why I only do it when necessary."

He relaxed and the laughter returned to his eyes. "Good to know." He pulled her in a little closer, slowly enough that she knew she could stop him if she wanted to. Instead she let him reel her in, letting their chests just barely touch. His fingertips traced tiny circles against her spine, making her shiver slightly despite the heat of his hand. Her skin tingled with every touch. "A Grimm that kills just because someone's a wesen isn't the kind of person I'd like to treat to dinner."

Her own smile returned; she'd passed the test. She let her own fingers gently stroke his shoulder. "Well, I'm glad I'm not that sort of person, then."

It was amazing just how many different kinds of smirks one man could have, because as he leaned closer there was no way Marie could possibly describe it as anything but triumphant.

"Why Marie, are you implying that you're starting to like me?" he murmured.

_When did I become so comfortable with him?_ she faintly wondered, but didn't bother to answer. There had more important matters at hand. Her own grin was decidedly saucy as she stood on her toes, lips almost meeting his before pulling away at the last second. "I think you've asked too many questions out of turn. Therefore, I don't have to answer."

Kolt almost looked like he was pouting. "Damn." Scratch that, he was definitely pouting.

She laughed as he followed her back to the table. Taking a sip of wine she grinned cheekily at his exaggerated glower. "Oh suck it up, Kolt. All's fair in love and war, as they say."

"Crafty minx. Knew I shouldn't have let my guard down," he grumbled, but he did seem begrudgedly amused at her tactic.

"So, back to my questions. Do you have any siblings?"

"Two brothers. I'm the middle child."

"Are they anything like you? Because if so my condolences go out to your parents."

"I'm offended! My brothers and I were perfect angels. Why, my mother was heartbroken when we left the nest."

Marie almost choked on the now-cold pasta. "Oh, that was just awful! You can't even tell me that wasn't intentional."

His grin had returned. "Hey, my grandfather always told me nothing keeps the mood light like a good bad joke."

"Nothing kills the mood like one, either."

He quirked an eyebrow up. "Oh, was there a mood?"

"I don't know, was there?"

"Well, you at least seem less intent on killing me."

"Maybe I just don't want to get blood on my nice dress."

"Now that would be a travesty. After all, it goes so well with the flower I gave you."

She unconsciously touched the little blue blossom. "How'd you know the meanings of flowers, anyway?"

The faint blush was there again. "I may have called my mom for advice."

In most cases Marie would have laughed at such a statement coming from a man like Kolt, but it was replaced by surprise. "Your mother approves of this?"

"Well, I didn't tell her I was taking out a Grimm."

She snorted. "Oh, that's going to be a fun conversation."

"Right, because Kelly was so supportive of you going out with a Steinadler," he shot back.

"Actually, she was too busy teasing me about actually going on a date to be freaked out." She looked at him curiously. "Why, did she say something to you?"

He looked nonchalant, but Marie could detect a faint trace of uneasiness. "Oh, nothing important. How's your meal?"

Marie decided not to call him out on his blatant topic switch. "It's fine; a bit cold, though."

"Mine too. You want dessert, or should we call it a night?"

"Why don't we call it a night? It's getting pretty late, and I didn't even recognize anything on the dessert menu."

He gave a wry smile. "Me neither. Next time I call in a favor, remind me to avoid the ritzy stuff."

XXX

The drive back was fairly relaxing, the two of them mostly making small-talk in between moments of comfortable silence. When they made it to the Kessler house, Kolt insisted on walking her to the door.

"Thank you for dinner, Kolt," she said when they got to the door. "It was surprisingly nice."

He smiled. "You flatter me, Beautiful. Glad it wasn't horrible. And I'd like to thank you for not stabbing me with that knife in your purse."

Her eyebrows shot up. "How did you—"

"Saw it when you were getting your mirror. Don't worry, I'm not offended or anything; hell, I'd think you were crazy for not bringing one."

She giggled. "Good to know you appreciate a well-armed woman."

"Best kind of woman out there." He leaned against the door. "So, I take it you don't hate me anymore?"

Marie sighed. "Farley Kolt, I won't lie to you; you're cocky, irritating, smug, and more sarcastic than anyone should have the right to be. You stalked me and my sister and then had the gall to trick me into going out to dinner with you." At his dejected look, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. His own arms instinctively enveloped her waist. "But despite all that, I had a good time with you tonight, and against all logic my gut is telling me to trust you. So no; I can say with all honesty that I did not, and still don't, hate you."

With that, she kissed him. It was, once again, like nothing she'd ever experienced with her past boyfriends. For once she wasn't the one doing all the work while her partner just stood there, apparently too dumbfounded to respond. Kolt was anything but. She may have initiated it, but he obviously wasn't the sort to just passively stand by. Their lips and tongues tangled in a dance for dominance as he pressed her against him, enjoying the feeling of her soft curves molding against his muscles. Marie felt heat pool into her belly, and she pulled away for the sake of air. Then they were right back at it, her fingers combing through his hair as Kolt's slid up her spine, giving her the same tingles she'd felt on the dance floor.

Realizing that they needed to separate before things went too far, Marie broke the kiss and took a step back. Kolt seemed surprised for a moment, but then smiled in understanding. Marie wasn't that kind of girl, and he respected her more for it.

She took a moment to catch her breath. "I should get inside. Kelly's probably home by now, and just waiting to badger me for all the juicy details," she giggled, rolling her eyes.

He returned the smile. "Yeah, you're right. I'm glad you had a good time."

They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, neither quite sure what to say.

_Oh you know exactly what to say, so just say it already!_ Marie's mind exclaimed. For once, she didn't try to silence it. Instead, she asked, "How long are you in town?"

"I'm around for another week, but then I have to get back to work." At her small frown, he quickly added, "But my work brings me to New York more than you'd think! You're not gonna get rid of me that easily."

She smiled brightly. "Good. You free Tuesday night?"

He glanced at her curiously. "Probably. You got something in mind?"

"Burgers, a movie, maybe a walk through the park if it's nice out. My treat this time."

"So a Grimm is asking a Steinadler out now?"

She crossed her arms and gave him a challenging look. "You got a problem with that?"

His grin widened. "Not at all, Beautiful."

"Good. Then meet me at the library at 6 pm sharp. Wear something comfortable."

He saluted her. "Mission accepted!"

He lips morphed into a soft, sweet smile. "Goodnight, Farley."

He blinked as they both realized that was the first time she'd used his first name since she met him. He found himself mimicking her smile. He liked the way his name sounded when she said it. "Goodnight, Marie." He leaned down and gave her one last peck before heading to his car, a very subtle spring in his step.

She stepped inside and watched him get in his car before closing the door and locking it. In the living room was Kelly, sprawled out on the couch, asleep despite the ice pack balancing on her knee. Her shoes were in the middle of the floor, and her weapons and nearly-full water bottle had been carefully placed on the coffee table. Next to them were the Stargazers, tenderly placed in a simple glass vase. Marie rolled her eyes, noticing that Kelly had naturally forgotten to add water.

_What am I ever going to do with you? _she thought, quietly padding over and picking up the vase.

She wasn't quiet enough, however, as Kelly opened one bleary eye. "So, how did it go? Didn't do anything naughty, I hope," she giggled sleepily.

Marie smiled indulgently. "Of course not, Kelly. But I did have a good time. He's not as bad as I'd thought."

"Glad you realized that your little sister's always right."

She chuckled and shook her head, pouring the contents of the bottle into the vase. She'd give them fresh water in the morning. "Well, with that in mind, I plan to take your other piece of advice."

Kelly woke up just enough to look confused. "What advice?"

Marie gently took the Bachelor's Button out of her hair, delicately twirling it between her fingers. "Next date, I'm totally jumping his bones!"

With the sound of her sister's shout of horror, Marie dashed up the stairs, laughing the whole way.

The End

So, that's the conclusion to "Bird Watcher!" Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I had a pretty hard time with this chapter. I didn't want the date to go too perfectly, but I also didn't want anything too disastrous to happen, lest I dig myself into a mood-killing hole that I couldn't get out of. So, I settled for banter that would keep Farley looking cool, but also show his faults, while also putting Marie on more equal footing. I was worried I was making her too passive, so I wanted to show a bit of her stronger personality that would lead her to become the badass Grimm we know she became. She just needed to feel like she had some form of control, plus she needed to trust Fraley better. But damn that was a tall freaking order! Plus, reviews for this story have been rather scarce, so I didn't even have those to motivate me. I don't blame anyone, and I definitely appreciate those who did review. But it's still a nice feeling to see comments saying you've done a good job, or helpful comments pointing out where you might do better, or even suggestions or guesses about the next chapter.

However, I do have this to say; while I am marking this as complete for now, I am considering writing an epilogue. Currently, I am considering it being about Farley proposing to Marie, but I am open to suggestions. However, you must earn this epilogue by reviewing! If I feel enough people like the story and want to see more, I'll add an epilogue. But I'm not going to bother writing it if I feel no one wants to see it. It doesn't have to be a long review. I love long, detailed reviews, but I totally appreciate someone taking the time out of their busy schedules to even write "Cool story. Epilogue, please?" Even if you don't want an epilogue, you can review and say "It's fine as it is, no need for an epilogue." Maybe I'm being egotistical in asking for reviews in exchange for one last chapter, but I just want to know that people actually like this story.

Regardless, thank you for reading, and I hope this season of _Grimm_ is even more awesome than the last one! I love you all!


End file.
